


Night By Night

by BurningSlowly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSlowly/pseuds/BurningSlowly
Summary: The classic story of boy meets boy. Both with a secret; one's a werewolf and one's a vampire.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“You're seriously going back?'' Theseus asked. This had to be the millionth time his brother had asked this very question. 

“Of course'' he said, lacing up his shoes.

“You know-”

“I don't have to go to school anymore. I got it,” he sighed rising to his feet. “Can't you believe me when I say that I want to do this?”

“But-”

“I'll be back before dawn as always,'' he said pressing a kiss onto his brother's cheek. 

Into the night he ran to campus. Having night classes was the greatest thing ever invented. He really couldn't understand how Theseus could be so comfortable doing the same thing every night. He needed to learn and explore the world and since Theseus didn't like letting him venture off so far alone so he stuck to just attending the nearby college.

He didn’t mind not leaving Wellpond. A few years ago he might’ve wanted to get out of the town but now...he couldn’t imagine going anywhere beyond Theseus’s reach. 

Wellpond University was a good compromise. In the vast numbers of students, many professors didn't mind that he wasn't on their roster. And he did everything he could to be a good student so many came to expect him to appear in their class early to take up the front seat. 

When he first started to do this Theseus came with him but it proved to be too much for him. No matter how much he ate beforehand, sitting in a classroom full of students always seemed to trigger his brother’s bloodlust. That was never a problem for him. In fact, he had to admit that he wasn't much of a vampire. Perhaps it had to do with his genes or just something else entirely but he hadn't gone on drinking sprees like Theseus.

Rubbing his neck he couldn't feel the bite mark that had turned him two years ago. He really didn't want to think about that time. It was important to focus on the now. If he were actually a student here it would be his junior year of college.

Already he could hear a few of his classmates worrying about their thesis papers that would arrive before they were ready. 

The scent of something unfamiliar pulled his attention away from him fiddling with his pencil just in time to see a man with scruff walk in. There was something about the man, the way he walked with purpose, his eyes searching the room before moving past him, and his smell... he'd never smelled anything like the man before. It was like fresh herbs mixed in something that he couldn't quite place.

“Alright let's get started,'' the professor said, ushering the remaining students to their seats.

Percival scratched the stubble that had yet to be dealt with. Even though it annoyed him he couldn't be bothered to shave just yet. Pulling up the hood of his jacket he slumped against his chair. It had been his idea to come to class so close to the full moon. His stomach knotted horribly as he half-listened to the professor run down the syllabus. 

All he had to do was get through this next few hours.

Shifting his shoulders he felt his joints pop with a loud crack.

 _“Shit,”_ he thought as he noticed the sound had caught one of his classmates' attention. _“He has beautiful eyes,”_ he thought before those sapphire orbs turned away from him.

Percival knew he shouldn't stare, he should've been listening to the professor instead of noting how his classmate held his pencil with just the tips of his fingers. Or how he pushed back his fallen curls every few moments.

The smell of someone eating tuna at the back of the room made his stomach squirm. Repressing a groan he tugged the strings of his hoodie tighter. Seraphina was going to tell him off for coming. 

_“I hate it when she's right.”_

His hooded classmate rushed out of class as soon as they were allowed for their thirty-minute dinner break. Usually, he would stick to the emptied classroom as his classmates ate but there was something about this guy that made him curious. Theseus had always warned him that curiosity could be a bad thing. 

Following his classmates, he hoped to spot the man in the cafeteria. Hundreds of different smells overwhelmed him as soon as he stepped foot inside. Fleeing the place he thought it would be better to just wait until the man came out. 

Sitting on the bench he looked into the clear sky, the moon was so bright that it reminded him of what it was like to walk in the sun. 

“Two years have gone by so quickly” he muttered to himself. 

Minutes ticked away and everyone besides who he was waiting for had left to get back to class. With his speed, he didn't have to worry about being late but his hooded classmate was really risking it.

Giving a few more seconds with a no-show he decided to just head back. He couldn't let a stranger jeopardize his chances in this class. Some of his past professors had even kicked students out for being consistently late. 

"Let's continue where we left off," the professor said clicking onto the next slide in his presentation. 

Jotting down notes he peeked over his shoulder as if somehow his classmate would show up when he wasn’t looking.

Every inch of him ached as he made it to his home. It was a miracle that he had been able to run at all with the way his ankles popped and his knees creaked. 

“Back so soon?” Seraphina asked her nails drumming along the dining table.

“Could you,” he grunted, shoving his hands over his ears. “not do that?”

“This?” she asked drumming them harder against the wood.

“Please.” He shut his eyes tight against the wretched sound.

scraping of a chair against the floor told him that she was standing which meant she was coming to him. Sharp nails lifted his chin up, through his pain he opened his eyes just enough to see her worried expression. 

“Didn't I tell you that going tonight would be a mistake?”

“You did.”

“Why must you constantly fight it,” she asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. “If you would just embrace what you are then you wouldn't suffer so much.”

He couldn't. How could anyone come to terms with this? How could she not loathe the thought that the moon could change them so easily? He would never embrace becoming a monster.

“Stubborn pup” Seraphina whispered, scooping him up as though he weighed nothing at all.

“Be sure to complete your work by our next meeting!” the professor reminded as the class threw their things into their bags. 

Taking one last look at the empty chair behind him Newt left.

When he made it home Theseus was already pulling him from the door into a tight hug. 

“I told you I'd be back,'' he muttered against his brother's shoulder that was uncomfortably pressing into his throat. 

“I know it's just...I'm worried one day you won’t come back.”

As much as he could pretend that Theseus was just being a paranoid overprotective brother, it was true that sometimes people leave and never return.

Theseus ended the hug only to inspect his face. “You look pale, do you need to eat?”

“I should be okay for now.” 

Frowning Theseus let him go. “I stocked up the fridge for you so you can eat while you're at school.” 

If anyone else looked into their fridge they would think that they were on a very strict smoothie diet. He appreciated how his brother went the extra mile for him, dressing up what they actually fed on in a more human way. Sometimes he'd even come home to Theseus stirring a pot pretending that he had just finished cooking some hot tomato soup for them. Of course, if they ever dared to have guests over the darkened color alone wouldn't fool anyone into thinking it was normal soup. But these little things did help them grow used to this new life. After two years of doing things like this, it hardly phased him. 

“How was school?” Theseus asked, flopping onto their tired old couch. His brother spent so much time over the past two years sitting and waiting for him to return that there was a divot in one end.

“It was good.” He shrugged, laying his backpack on the floor.

“Good?” Theseus asked his brow arched high as he sat up straighter. “I usually get a synopsis, not a 'good'. Did something happen?”

“No nothing at all. I just don't really remember what we talked about. I was distracted.”

“Distracted? Was there a raccoon nearby or something?”

“No. It was one of my classmates, he was just... I can't describe it...” He took up space next to his brother on the couch. “I was curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat-”

“-and satisfaction brought him back, that's the whole saying Theseus. Besides, it's not going to kill me. We're undead, remember?” he joked.

Looking away Theseus bit his lip.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered. 

Their vampire status wasn't something he should've teased about. After two years he hoped that the feeling of shame and guilt wouldn't feel so heavy for Theseus. What happened couldn’t be reversed. It was better to keep moving forward. 

Slipping from the couch he sat on the floor right in front of Theseus. “How was your day?” 

No other indication was needed as Thesus moved his legs so that he could better sit back against the edge of the couch. As Theseus carefully combed through his hair he told him about going to the grocery store for a few things and keeping up appearances with the neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a surprise when he woke up in his bed or that Seraphina was pressing a wet cloth against his head. No matter what, every time the moon grew full he'd end up like this. More than anything he didn't like feeling so helpless in his own skin.

“Good you're awake,” Seraphina whispered, dabbing the cloth down his neck. “Now I want no trouble from you tonight, understand.”

“Yes,”

He was stubborn but he would never risk going to class tonight. Doing so was nothing short of a death sentence. 

“Good. Tina will be your partner tonight.”

“Why” he groaned as he shifted to sit up. 

Every night of the full moon since his turn Seraphina had been his partner watching over him to ensure that he didn't suffer the change too much or run off. She was his assurance that the monster her became every month wouldn’t cause the damage he only vaguely knew what it was capable of. 

“Because,” She huffed as if she were arguing with a two-year-old. “I've heard from the pack that Ms. Queenie has been sniffing around a human lately. I cannot in good conscience allow anything to happen to whoever she has decided to fancy. And don't you get any ideas.”

“Not even a thought in my head” he chuckled. 

It was the deepest truth that he held, a promise to himself that he wouldn't bring someone into this type of life. When he first learned about the pack's rules on relationships he knew that he would never let himself fall in love.

With a yawn, Newt woke as dusk set in. Still curled up next to him Theseus laid asleep. 

"I'm going in a bit," he whispered.

"Don't" Theseus whined.

He knew that his brother had to be extremely tired not to jump out of bed. The things his brother did for him were things that he could never fully know, mostly since he was so secretive, but also because he didn't want to know. Often when he watched his brother sleep he wondered how his brother dealt with all this night after night alone. He was grateful that they had each other.

"I must go.”

Clutching his sleeve Theseus looked up to him through sleepy eyes. “You didn't eat yesterday.” 

"I'll take a smoothie with me.”

“Promise?” Theseus asked, extending his pinky finger.

“Promise,” he said wrapping around his finger. “ I’ll see you when I’m done. Go back to sleep.”

Not having to be told twice Theseus rolled over pulling the covers over his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Slipping out of their room he quietly went into the kitchen. There was still some time to look over his notes for class before it was safe enough to leave the house but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to get to class right away and see his hooded classmate again. Maybe if he was brave enough he could ask for his name, that would be much better than calling him his hooded classmate in his head. 

Pulling out a  _ smoothie _ from the fridge he contemplated on eating right now. Not eating for another day wouldn't hurt but he already promised Theseus he would. His lack of appetite worried his brother to no end but it wasn't as if he were starving himself. When his stomach felt empty or he felt weak he did eat. There was nothing wrong with it; this had become his new normal after all. 

Swirling the drink around he watched the liquid shift back and forth. 

_ “Later,” _ he thought, slipping the drink into the side pocket of his backpack. 

Strapping his bag on he tested out the amount of sunlight still in the sky.  _ "Remember to do this every time” _ a memory of his brother's voice echoed in his head. 

Feeling the light tickle against his skin he ran to campus. 

Dread knotted in Percival’s stomach as he waited for what was to come. Already his skin itched terribly and he knew this was going to be the easiest part of the night. 

“Did someone skip out on their flea shot?” Tina asked, poking her head through the door frame.

“Very funny” he muttered, raking his nails against his reddened skin. 

He didn't like having to take her comments but that was only because he’d still hadn’t gotten completely used to someone riling him up for fun. Going from an only child to a member of a pack was a new experience in more ways than one.

Tina held up a small dog collar. “Did you want a walk beforehand?” 

“Let’s just get going,'' he said feeling his joints pop as he stood up. The moon was calling to him so strongly the sooner he dealt with this the better.

Despite her comments about how boring it was going to be tonight now that she was unable to run with the rest of the pack as they walked, he could sense her tension. She was on high alert ready to strike him down if he tried anything along the way. Not that he would. When he first arrived at the manor he witnessed Tina and Queenie grapple another member of the pack. They really had looked like monsters at that time, partially shifted, teeth bared as they pinned poor Abernathy to the ground. Of course, he now knew there were reasons for moments like those. And he strived to stick to not doing anything that could result in ending up under someone’s claws. With Seraphina guarding him he never needed to worry. 

“Wait,” Tina said, her head lifting, arm stiffening to keep him in place. 

“Sharp as always Tina,” Seraphina said emerging from the shadows with Queenie in tow. 

There was a pleading expression in Queenie's eyes but neither of them could assist her. Seraphina was the leader of the pack. It would be disastrous to challenge her especially tonight. 

Seeing her now he hoped meant that she would be with him tonight as usual but he knew that wasn't the case. 

“Don't fret my pup.” An involuntary whimper escaped from him as she cupped his face. “Tina will take good care of you.” Removing her hand she began to walk back into the darkness that shrouded the house. “Queenie!” she called making the blond jump a little as she followed.

“She really loves you, you know,” Tina said as they continued their walk under the covered walkway. “It’s scary what she would do for you.”

His eyes remained glued to the ground watching their shadows stretch on ahead. For now, they were shadows of humans but soon they would look so different. The faint moonlight that came in eased the itchiness of his skin but now he felt as though he were running a fever. luckily their destination was not far off. Seraphina didn't believe in chaining new pups in the basement during the full moon, though she liked to use them as ghost stories. She was a tough leader but not unnecessarily cruel. That was one thing he had learned right away. 

Those new to the pack or who had difficulties during this time were kept in what appeared to be a huge greenhouse. Entangled vines covered the thick shatterproof glass windows and the interior was so vast that it was basically having a patch of the woods encased just for them. Throughout the month it was left alone allowing the flora to take over as it pleased but tonight like every full moon it was, in a sense, his imprisonment. And yet he couldn't be anything but grateful knowing that he would be kept in check with all the precautions Seraphina had made.

His feet stopped in the last patch of darkness past the steel bolted door. This was the moment he had been dreading all day.

Pulling off her silk robe Tina stepped out into the streaming moonlight. She looked so peaceful in it, like standing in the rain after a hot day. Then she shifted gracefully as Seraphina had all those times he'd seen her. How he wished it could be that way for him as well.

With her large teeth, Tina nipped at him. Urging him to move.

Despite wearing only a robe the room felt incredibly hot. Stepping out would ease it; he knew it as much as the ache in his bones, but the fear that he was losing some of his humanity every time he did this kept him flushed against the locked door just out of the moon’s reach.

Again Tina nipped at his ankles. Her teeth tried to latch onto the end of his robe but he managed to avoid her.

“No,” he panted as the world started to swirl. It was too hot. His skin was boiling and the one thing that could help would turn him into something he never wanted to be.

No longer being patient Tina took his arm into her mouth, teeth pricking his skin just enough for him to understand the warning. Shakily he followed as she pulled him out of the shadows. 

The second the moonlight struck him he fell to the ground. Thousands of pins and needles stung at his skin. Thin robes suddenly felt so heavy and restraining. Discarding them as if they were infected with fire ants he curled in on himself. Muscles spasmed as Tina pushed him directly into the light. 

Thoughts mashed and colors disappeared leaving him in a writing pain. Snapping of bones rippled through the nearly empty enclosure. If he could properly think he would've been glad that only Tina was around to witness the horror of him screaming as his form twisted and fur-covered him. As he felt his mouth jutt out and teeth sharpened he knew it was almost at an end. Opening his eyes he saw the world illuminated, could hear the rest of the pack begin their run in the distance but all he could manage to do was to settle his breathing as he laid in the upturned dirt.

Tina laid in front of him, her large yellow eyes trained on his minuscule movement.

  
  


_ “The moon looks beautiful tonight,” _ Newt thought as he stretched during his class's break time. The hooded man didn't show up tonight and he felt thoroughly disappointed by that fact. Newt knew he shouldn't obsess over his current curiosity but knowing he shouldn’t and not doing it were two very different things that rarely lined up. 

Coming across one of the few trees on campus he spotted a family of raccoons scouring for some late-night treats. 

“Hi, there” The raccoons chattered before one came forward. “Theseus bought some bread if you want,'' he offered the slice. 

Ever since finding this family he had put their 'extra' food to good use. There really was no sense in waiting until it rotted in their home or just tossing it out after buying it.

Snatching the slice the raccoon rushed back to their family. 

He smiled at the way they didn’t think twice before eating it. “I do have more.'' He held out another slice.

Two more raccoons came up. 

Making friends with animals had been easy even before he had been turned. Now they were all he really had left. Theseus would freak if he ever tried to hang out with a human out of school. Despite knowing that he still wanted to make friends. Still wanted to hold conversations that were more than just recalling what he did in class. And he wanted to be able to not dance around the fact that he was a vampire. Most animals didn’t care what he was. If he came across a skittish animal he just had to gain its trust with food and that was that. Humans weren’t so easy.

_ “I wonder what he's doing.”  _

Hours had to have gone by; that was the only reason he could remotely move his hindlegs into a cautious stand. Remaining vigilant Tina too rose from her position, paws dug into the dirt ready to attack if necessary.

His mind still felt fuzzy but he understood why he was here, what he was. In the window's reflection he could see what he had become; his twisted limbs, the patches of fur that sporadically covered his form, he looked like a child's worst nightmare. The others didn't look this messed up. They looked more like large wolves but him... he was grotesque. 

Glancing up at the moon he felt all his pain push up through him escaping into a howl. 

Taking his time walking home, Newt still couldn't stop wondering about his classmate. 

_ “He did look a bit pale. Maybe he's sick.” _

It was better to think that instead of him switching out of class. If he transferred into the day class he would never be able to ask him what his name was and that would drive him crazier than it already was.

A howl stopped him in his tracks. The sound was so filled with pain he couldn't ignore it. Again the poor creature howled guiding him off the main road towards the outskirts of an apple orchard. Signs reading no trespassers lined the fences that wrapped around the vast land. 

Normally he wouldn't step onto anyone else's property. He knew very well what could happen. 

Another sad howl pulled at his heartstrings.

Checking around and finding no one there he leaped over the fence.

“I'll just check on it then go home,” he told himself as he ran through the rows of trees. 

The closer he got the more his heart felt for the cries of what he guessed was a dog. At the edge of the orchard were even more signs warning trespassers and barbed wire. 

_ “Maybe this wasn't a good idea,'' _ he thought.

Howls morphing into whimpering forcibly yanked at his resolve to go over the barbed wire but the night wasn't going to remain forever. He had to think of what would happen if the owners of this place called the police or worse kept him tied up like this poor dog outside. 

Feeling that it was best to return home he backed away from the wire fence. Stumbling back on a root he fell onto his bag. A cool wet sensation spread along his back. He knew that it was his  _ smoothie _ even before the scent reached his nose.

Blood! Blood was in the air. Tina could smell it too. 

A low growl rumbled through her “Stay. Here” she said before she moved further into the greenhouse. 

Whatever was out there had to have lost much blood for the smell to reach this far. It couldn't be the pack, they wouldn't arrive until after dawn. 

Something else was out there. Something that he wanted to find. 

Fumbling with the steel door he continued to sniff the air. The scent of blood was vanishing as if whatever had been killed had managed to get up and run off. 

Before he could try the door again Tina knocked him to the ground.

“I told you to stay,'' she barked, her nails pressing down into his neck. 

“I...” he tried to speak but his jagged teeth made it nearly impossible.

“The others will find it,” she said, easing off. 

Nodding he returned to rest in the dirt. When tomorrow came he would receive answers from Seraphina.

Newt hadn't been so thankful for his speed as he was right now. It had been stupid to trespass and even stupider to have forgotten his drink in his backpack. The second he broke his cup he could hear snarls and feet rushing his way. It was clear that the owner had more than one dog and if the signs had been any indication they were probably trained guard dogs. There was no way he could explain why his bag was now covered in blood so he had to get out of there.

Before he could reach his back door someone snatched him. Lifting his arm he elbowed his assailant. Dropping to the ground he landed on all fours teeth bared just like Theseus had taught him.

“Newt?” Theseus groaned.

Fangs retreating he rushed over to his brother. “I'm so sorry! You scared me.”. 

“Scared you?'' Theseus asked clutching onto his side. “I thought you were an intruder.” He groaned. “What are you doing coming in through the back door smelling of... blood?'' he whispered the last word.

“Let's go inside,'' he suggested. The last thing they needed was to accidentally out themselves.

“Help me in. I think you broke a rib.”

Taking Theseus’s arm over his shoulder he helped him wobble back into the house. “Sorry.”

“I'm glad that when it comes to it you can hold your own.”

“You did teach me.”

Theseus's smile turned into a grimace as he reclined against the couch.

Tossing off his bag his brother's nose scrunched up at the sight of the blood-splattered over his shirt.

“What happened?”

If it wasn't for the broken rib Theseus would be fussing more over him. 

“I forgot my drink in my bag and it broke” he huffed unbuttoning his shirt to prove that there were no marks along his back.

“So you didn't eat.”

“I'll make something for us.” 

“Thanks, little one. I'll make sure your bag and shirt gets cleaned up once I get fixed up” Theseus smiled as he stepped into the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Even with the sun beating down on him he felt incredibly cold when he woke. 

“You can't sleep forever,” Tina said, already dressed.

She probably would have accomplished much more in the time he was unconscious if it weren't for her job to watch over him. 

Tossing a pair of jeans and a shirt onto him she looked out into the yard. 

“Come on Seraphina will want to make sure that I left you in one piece.” 

_ “One piece?” _ he thought, feeling the dried blood against his neck where her claws had dug into him. It was far better than what she could've done. If he had managed to get out she wouldn't have hesitated to sever the tendons in his leg.

As he dressed he fuzzily remembered why last night he had tried to leave. Blood; he'd smelled blood beyond the fences. 

When he turned around Tina had already walked ahead leaving the door open. 

The morning after a full moon was relatively the same. All members of the pack who hadn't filled up on wild game during their run settled down for a large breakfast. It was the equivalent to celebrating thanksgiving every month with the amount of food at the table. As always he was the last member to show up. Hungry faces watched as he and Tina entered the dining room. Seraphina insisted that those like him who were unable to run with the pack needed to be in attendance at this meal and that no one could start to eat before they arrived. 

On one hand, it was a kind gesture on the other he constantly felt blamed for forcing the other members to wait an hour or so each lunar cycle. Being with the others proved to him far more reasons on how different he was. For some it only took as much as three cycles of the moon to leave the greenhouse, to run, to shift freely, to be unburdened as he was. 

“Now that our pup is here you may eat” Seraphina announced.

Percival just stared at his plate. He didn't care to be called a pup in front of the others but until he “got over himself” as some called it then he would always be considered as a pup. To make matters worse there were members of the pack that did look like children who no longer bore the title. In times like this, he envied their ability to take these things in stride. 

“Eat” Tina grumbled under her breath. 

Truthfully he was starving but just being amongst the others made it seem that even the way he ate was wrong or somehow a reason behind why he had yet to become like them. 

Looking across the table his eyes fell onto Queenie who was picking at her plate instead of diving headfirst like usual.

“Eat” she warned for a second time. 

Knowing that the third warning would not be with words he bit into a leg of chicken.

“I packed you a sandwich this time,'' Theseus said, handing over his freshly cleaned backpack. Traces of bleach clung to it but it was much easier to explain that smell than having a blood-stained backpack.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Nothing a few drinks couldn't fix, little one. Pretty soon a special day is coming up.” Theseus beamed.

“Yeah.” 

If he were still alive, actually alive, then he would be turning 21 in a few days. Ever since turning he didn't understand why they still celebrated birthdays it wasn't as if they looked any different. They couldn’t grow taller or sprout facial hair or really anything that would make him appear older. That wasn't the real reason why he didn't like celebrating but it was the one he chose to focus on. It made pretending easier if he lied to himself that what he felt was due to not being able to try out a mustache. 

_ “This makes him happy. I always want him to be happy” _ he thought. “Try not to go too overboard,” he joked.

“You only turn 21 once! We can go out this weekend so you can give me some ideas of what to do with your party.”

Newt tried his best not to frown. What he really wanted to do was go back to the apple orchard and check it out. 

_ “He's lonely,'' _ he reminded himself. It wasn't as if there were invitations to gatherings of vamps in the area where his brother could find a friend. It was only them. Somewhere out in the world there had to be others but in this town, it was just them. 

“Okay. We can plan when I get back.”

“Promise to be careful with your food this time?”

“I promise.”

_ “Campus how I've missed you''  _ Percival thought, passing by a few residents leaving the library. If it weren't for his particular situation he would've doormed here as well. Not that Seraphina would allow him, it was too much of a risk, he was lucky enough that he didn't have Tina or Queenie as his shadow making sure that he maintained his human form. Appearing human was easy; he preferred it over his other-self. 

_ “Fuck you,” _ he thought glaring at the moon taunting him.  _ "and fuck whoever required this night class to graduate."  _

Stubbornness hurried him along into his class. Next year he was going to make sure that all his classes were strictly in the day.

The smell of fresh herbs pulled his head up. There he was the hooded classmate he had been thinking about. He seemed less pale and tense tonight, but there were bags under his eyes. Eyes that were looking directly back at him.

_ “Beautiful,” _ Percival thought, losing himself in the sapphire eyes that had been studying his face. He almost wished that he had put in the effort to throw on something besides this hoodie again, but the moon's effects taunted him before and after his shifting. 

Snapping out of it he took up the empty spot behind the auburn-haired man. 

_ “What do I say?”  _ Newt thought.  _ “Do I just turn around and talk to him? Should I ask if he's feeling alright? Should I-” _

“Alright listen up I’m assigning our first group project!” the professor announced.

A collective groan filled the room.

“It's worth a big chunk of your grade so I do not want anyone skipping out. Each partner must contribute to the presentation.”

_ “Sure” _ he rolled his eyes. Group projects were nothing more than an exercise in procrastination or seeing who would do most of the work. Nine out of ten times he'd had to do all the work and fill in his partner on what slides he had to talk about. 

“Scamander,” 

“y-yes?”

“You'll be partnered with Mr. Graves.” The professor motioned to behind him.

Turning around his hooded classmate gave a halfhearted wave.

_ “Maybe it won't be so bad this time, _ ” he thought, holding back a smile.

_ “Group projects. How am I going to deal with that?” _

Up until now he'd been able to talk his way into doing projects solo but this professor was a stickler for the whole let's work together approach. It was as if someone had forgotten to tell him that students have not properly worked together probably since elementary. Though he had a good feeling about being partnered with the auburn haired man. The way he took notes alone showed that he could be counted on.

_ “I should carry my own weight,'' _ he thought, flipping open his laptop to jot down notes.

“30 minutes!” the professor announced. Excitedly Newt turned around to his new project partner just as he closed his laptop. 

“Hi, I'm Newt.”

“Percival,” he said, slipping his laptop into his bag. 

Now that he had a name he repeated it over and over in his head making sure that it stuck.

Percival raised a brow at him.“Did you already have ideas for our project?”

“I..no.”

Percival swung his backpack on.

“Are you leaving?”

“Just grabbing some dinner. You?”

“I have something.” He had to make sure to eat it soon already and he was feeling strange. Percival didn't need to witness that. “You go ahead.” Newt frowned.

There was definitely an odd streak in Newt Scamander, his new project partner. Not that he was Mr perfectly normal but talking to him seemed like he was juggling two different conversations. Maybe that was his own horrible conversation skills. Many times with the pack it was a matter of whoever barked the loudest. Newt came off as shy, shyness had little room in the pack. 

_ “Newt Scamander,'' _ he thought as he carried his plate through the checkout line. 

He needed to be nicer to him, they were partners after all.

Securing his bench near the tree just past Newt unwrapped his meal. one bite and he could feel his energy be rejuvenated. It had to be the long class that had wiped him out or the run here. If there was any other reason for his sudden wave of heat then he didn't want to think about it. Losing control was not an option and not something that he had done before. 

“May I join you?”

“Ah!” he yelped, practically hurling his sandwich into the top of the tree. 

“I didn't mean to scare you,” Percival said.

“It was my fault I wasn't paying attention,” he said walking to the tree. With a measured jump, he grabbed onto the tree's lowest branch and pulled himself up. If it were a simple sandwich he would've just left it to the birds, but he shuttered to think what his sort of food would do to them.

“You're quite the acrobat” Percival smirked as he landed softly. 

“Took lessons when I was younger” he lied, rewrapping up his now leaf-covered sandwich.

“I'm really sorry about that,'' said Percival, rubbing the back of his head. 

“It's fine.” He frowned at the waste.

“You can have some of mine if you want” Percival offered, opening up his to-go container that was filled to capacity. “I swear I haven't got anything.”

“You sure? You were absent.”

Percival looked to his food. “I'm better now, promise.” 

What he had couldn't be caught by simply sharing food. 

“It really is alright. I have a special diet.”

“Oh. Vegan?”

“Amongst other things yes.”

He felt ashamed for his slices of beef smothered in mashed potatoes and gravy.

“Don't let me stop you from eating though. I'm not going to lecture you about eating animals.”

“O-okay.” Awkwardly he sat down on the bench. picking up his fork he didn't feel Newt judge him, in fact, he wasn't paying any attention to him. Those eyes were watching the trees following two squirrels running around.

Newt had to keep his eyes forward if he didn't he might do something. Percival smelled wonderful. He had to be hungry, no other human smelled as wonderful as Percival did. Maybe when Percival wasn't looking he could eat his sandwich it wasn't like a little dirt would hurt.

“So,” Percival's voice sent a strange single down his spine. “Our project,”

“Oh yeah I was thinking we could focus on the Pavlovian Response; that is unless you had a different idea.”

“Pavlovian sounds great” Percival chuckled. “When would you want to meet up to work on it? I swear I'm not going to dump it all on you.”

“umm” 

He couldn't tell if Newt didn't believe him or if he was just intimidated. The last thing he wanted was for Newt to see him as a treat. There was something that he liked about him.

“Do you live on campus?”

“No.” Newt kept his eyes on the tree.

“Me either. We could meet up before class.”

“I can't” Newt bit his lip.

_ “I do scare him,” _ he thought maybe Newt was more perceptive than other people. Maybe somehow he could tell what he was deep down.

“I have work.” 

“Oh...I guess that we could hang out in the library after or meet up on weekends.”

“That would be alright with you?”

“I'm a bit of a night owl,” he shrugged.

“We,” Newt stood up. “we should get back to class.”

Seeing that a few others were walking back he nodded.

“Should we start tonight or-”

“I need to go, but tomorrow okay?” Newt said tossing his things into his backpack. If he stayed any longer he was sure he would go insane. His face felt so warm and all he could think about was the way Percival smelled.

_ “I just need to eat,” _ he thought.

“Could I at least walk you home?”

Stopping his packing he looked at Percival. No one had ever asked that before.

“Not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself or anything, ugh- look I just feel like I'm being a jerk to you.”

Newt chuckled. “In what way? I'm the one who made the limited time we can work together.”

Percival rubbed the back of his neck again, he found the nervous tick cute. 

“I,” He hesitated reaching for Percival's hand. They were still strangers and Percival was human. Retracting his hand he shifted his bag. “We could walk to the bus stop down the hill.”

Percival smiled. “Alright.”

Percival noticed how Newt stayed a few feet ahead of him as they walked the walkway downhill. He'd done this walk so many times and never once saw Newt before. 

A car zipped by filtering Newt's scent into his nose. His nose had to be still acting up because Newt smelled like fresh rain and iron. Preventing himself from getting closer he watched how lightly Newt stepped, barely making a sound against the concrete. 

This was bad. His chest was acting strange as if his heart had decided to do laps. As kind as it was for Percival to walk with him, he didn't need an audience to whatever this was and with him around he couldn't use his speed to hurry home. 

_ “What am I going to tell Theseus?'' _ he worried. 

He couldn't leave school. He just couldn't. This had to be a setback. Once he ate he would be back to normal and then he wouldn’t have to leave.

“NEWT!” Percival yelled as a hand gripped his pulling him back.

Heart thumping like crazy he pulled Newt closer to him. Gripping him tight he watched the car speed off without any idea of what could’ve happened. “What do you think you're doing?” 

Sapphire eyes looked at him questioning. 

“You were just going to walk into the road?” he pointed out on the red blinking hand sign. 

“I.. sorry. I wasn't paying attention.”

“I could tell.” He huffed. “Practically scared me to death.”

“umm.. could you let go of me now?”

Quickly he let go of his arm. “You're free to cross now,'' he said seeing the sign switch.

“I'll see you tomorrow night.” Newt ran across the road in one piece. Then with a wave, he seemed to disappear.

On the way home, he couldn't stop looking at his arm. Percival had touched him, had pulled him from the road. There was no way of him knowing that he would have been able to avoid the cars. 

_ “He touched me.” _

That had been the first time he'd let anyone touch him since two years ago. He half believed that he would've bitten Percival but what he felt in the split second he was pressed up against him didn’t exactly feel like hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun story I had in the back of my head for a while and I'm finally getting around to it. I have no idea how long it will be yet.  
> Until next time, have a great week/ day. :)


End file.
